Am I Pretty?
by Nordryd
Summary: Scootaloo isn't one to care about her looks. To her, awesomeness outshines all. That is, until her school dance. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were asked out... and Scootaloo wasn't. As she walks home alone after the dance, she can't help but wonder... is she pretty? At all?


Am I Pretty?

Scootaloo sighed as she walked home from her school dance. The moon provided just enough light for her to see without needing much assistance. She knew she probably shouldn't be walking home alone like this, but it would be better than what she would've had to do otherwise.

Ironically, she probably would've felt lonelier if she had walked home with her friends… considering they had dates.

The usually energetic Scootaloo wandered somberly throughout nighttime Ponyville, just wanting this stupid night to be over. She didn't even have her scooter, since her friends warned her about her dress getting caught in the wheel. As if Scootaloo didn't feel bad enough already, she felt naked without her scooter and helmet.

"Yo, Scoots!"

Scootaloo looked up to see Rainbow Dash descending in front of her.

"Oh… hi, Rainbow," Scootaloo said, hanging her head down. "Y-You're up late."

"Well, I figured you'd want to tell me all about your little dance, so I decided to stay up later than usual," Rainbow said. "Say… where are the other two? I thought you all went together."

"They're still dancing," Scootaloo said, picturing Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom having fun with their colts.

"What are you doing out here, then?" Rainbow asked. "Did you leave early? You shouldn't be wandering around by yourself at night like this."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just got… tired. That's all," Scootaloo said, continuing to look down at the ground.

"Hey, squirt. You alright?" Rainbow asked. "You look upset."

Scootaloo sighed. "It's nothing, Rainbow. I-I just want to go home."

"Scoots, you know that's not how I roll," Rainbow said. "What's wrong?"

"You'd think it's stupid," Scootaloo replied.

"Something's wrong, Scootaloo. I can tell," Rainbow said.

"It's nothing, Rainbow," Scootaloo said. "I don't want to talk about it. It's dumb."

"You're not getting rid of me until you talk, Scoots," Rainbow said. "I'm not about to let my little sister go home all upset."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Rainbow," Scootaloo said, trying to walk past Rainbow, only to her path blocked by her big sister.

"Look, Scoots, all I want to do is help," Rainbow said. "Nothing you say will be too stupid for me. I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what's wrong."

Scootaloo looked into Rainbow's eyes. They were serious… yet compassionate. Admittedly, Rainbow's presence alone was making Scootaloo feel a little better. Still, it didn't heal what was happening in her heart. But Rainbow didn't look like she was about to yield anytime soon. Accepting defeat, Scootaloo sighed and sat down on the ground. Rainbow sat right across from her.

"Sorry, Rainbow," Scootaloo murmured.

"No worries," Rainbow said. "So what happened, Squirt? Was that dress too uncomfortable for you? Did the music suck? Is there a colt you need straightened out?"

"No, nothing like that," Scootaloo said. "None of the colts want me anyways…"

Rainbow raised an eyebrow. "Huh? _You_ care about colts liking you?"

Scootaloo grunted. "No. I-I mean… it's just… we've known about this dance for three weeks, and Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and me were kind of talking about who we would want to go with."

Rainbow giggled. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"But then… Sweetie Belle actually got asked out," Scootaloo said.

"Did she now?" Rainbow asked.

Scootaloo nodded. "Button Mash. And then a few days later, Tender Taps came along and wanted Apple Bloom to go with him."

"Well, good for them," Rainbow said. "What about you, Scoots? I'm sure only the most awesome colt asked out the most awesome of fillies, right?"

Scootaloo whimpered as she felt her heart rip. A tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek as she struggled to speak.

"Well… n-not exactly…" Scootaloo said.

"Scoots… are you crying?" Rainbow asked.

Scootaloo gasped. "What? N-No, I-I'm not crying. I-I'm just really tired, that's all. I think it might be raining a little bit… or something…"

Rainbow looked up, noting the completely clear sky.

"Scoots…"

"I'm _not_ crying," Scootaloo murmured, refusing to let another tear fall in the presence of her idol. As she looked down at the ground, she felt the warm embrace of a wing wrapping around her. She looked up to see Rainbow right next to her. "Rainbow… I… I'm walking home alone for a reason…"

"Yeah… I gathered," Rainbow said, biting her lip.

Scootaloo fought hard to keep her tears contained. She couldn't look weak in front of Rainbow Dash. Nevertheless, she returned Rainbow's embrace.

"Rainbow… am I ugly?"

"What?" Rainbow asked.

"Why was _I_ the one without somepony else to dance with?" Scootaloo pleaded. "A-Am I too ugly or something? Is there something wrong with me?"

"Scoots, there's nothing wrong with you," Rainbow said. "Why are you suddenly so concerned about this? I thought you hated all the mushy, romance stuff."

Scootaloo sighed. "Well… I mean… I wouldn't mind experiencing it for myself maybe _once_. I-I wouldn't _mind_ being called pretty. It's just… when all your friends have dates… and when everyone _else_ in your class is there with somepony…"

"Wait… _everypony_ else had someone?" Rainbow asked.

"It felt like it," Scootaloo said. "Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were having fun with their colts, and just kind of… forgot about me. I left when the slow music started. I… I just felt so lonely, Rainbow."

"I understand, Scoots," Rainbow said.

"Y-You do?" Scootaloo asked.

"Sure," Rainbow said. "I'm gonna tell you something, but if you tell anypony else, I'll deny it tooth and hoof." Rainbow looked around to make sure nopony was spying on them. When the coast was clear… "Y'know, I sometimes feel a little insecure too."

" _You?_ " Scootaloo beckoned. "You're Rainbow Dash, what do you have to be insecure about?"

Rainbow chuckled. "I mean, yeah, I'm awesome. But Squirt, we _all_ have insecurities. That's just part of being a pony. Rarity receives such a large amount of attention from stallions, and sometimes it's annoying, and sometimes I kind of wish a stallion would compliment _me_. Not on the tricks I do, but for appreciating me as a mare, y'know?"

Scootaloo's eyes were wide. "I… I never knew that about you, Rainbow Dash. So how do you look so confident all the time?"

Rainbow laughed. "Well, I just remind myself how awesome I am. Looks don't matter if you're awesome on the inside, Scoots."

"Easy for you to say," Scootaloo said.

"Scootaloo, don't worry," Rainbow said. "You're just a filly. You've got your whole life ahead of you. Just be patient, and one day a colt will recognize you for the awesome filly you are."

Scootaloo looked into Rainbow's eyes, and felt the first glimmer of hope she's felt in her heart all night.

"You really think so?" Scootaloo asked.

"Are you kidding?" Rainbow asked. "You're only the most awesome filly in Equestria. Any colt would be just plain stupid to not love you."

Scootaloo felt her face heat up. And she couldn't help herself from breaking into a smile.

" _There's_ the smile I've been looking for," Rainbow said, smiling back. "You're awesome, Scoots. And to be honest… you're _crazy_ to think you're not pretty."

Scootaloo blushed even more.

"But hey, if a colt _does_ ever ask you out, let me know," Rainbow said. "I'll need to ask him a few questions before I let him get near you."

Scootaloo laughed before running up to her big sister to give her a big hug.

"It's a deal!" Scootaloo said. She felt Rainbow wrap her wing around her.

"Don't ever forget how awesome you are, Scoots," Rainbow said.

"I won't," Scootaloo said, nuzzling Rainbow. "Thank you so much, Rainbow! You're the best sister ever!"

Rainbow used her hoof to bring Scootaloo closer. "I know."

Scootaloo laughed as Rainbow squeezed her.

"Now… how about a sleepover with your big sister?" Rainbow asked.

Scootaloo gasped. "What? Really?!"

Rainbow nodded, giving her a smirk as she fanned her wings out.

"Hop on," Rainbow said, giving her a wink.

Scootaloo squealed in excitement as she got on Rainbow's back.

"Can we go the long way?" Scootaloo asked, barely able to sit still.

"If by long way, you mean the long and _fast_ way, then I'm _way_ ahead of you," Rainbow said.

"Alright!" Scootaloo cheered.

Rainbow took a deep breath and launched herself into the starry night sky, the moon providing the right amount of light for her to fly at top speed.

"Woohoo!" Scootaloo cheered, holding on tight as Rainbow shot through the stars. She barely even remembered why she was so sad earlier. What was there to be sad about when she had the greatest big sister in Equestria to cheer her up?

* * *

 **Just a short SoL sister fic I came up with. I personally think Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash are adorable as sisters, and Rainbow is a great figure for Scootaloo.**

 **This actually happened to me one time. My friends convinced me to join them and their girlfriends to go to senior homecoming. I didn't get a date. I tried, but she said no. I spent the whole night a fifth wheel. Talk about embarrassing pictures. Flanked by your friends and their girlfriends with you in the middle all alone. I put on a happy face, but in reality it ate my self-esteem alive. Fortunately, Scootaloo has someone she can go to. I didn't.**

 **Hope you liked it! Like most of my oneshots, this was written on a whim, and uploaded completely unedited, so sorry if it sucks.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
